wolfclawfandomcom-20200213-history
BreezeClan
Welcome to BreezeClan. Our warriors have more fuller coats to protect ourselves from the cold. We are the fiercest clan. The cats Leader: Breezestar- Grey tom with geen eyes. Deputy: Kinktail-Golden she-cat with green eyes and a broken tail Medicine cat: Streamstripe-Light grey she-cat with and blue eyes. Apprentice, Starpaw Warriors: Tigerleap-Light brown tabby tom with icey blue eyes Wolfsnarl-Grey and white tom with peircing blue eyes. Apprentice, Littlepaw Blacktail-Pure black tom with green eyes Winterfall-White she-cat with icy blue eyes.Apprentice, Milkpaw Loudweed-Brown tom with black stripes up his legs Twigcrack-Dark brown she-cat with green eyes Barkclaw- Grey-brown she-cat with green eyes. Fireeyes-brown tom with glowing orange eyes Just DanceGonna be okay... Yellowfur-Golden she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Blacktails kits, Littlekit, Milkkit, and Starkit. Apprentices: Dawnpaw-Long furred golden she-cat with green eyes. Nightpaw-Black tom with blue eyes. Ravenpaw-Black and white tom with amber eyes. Lightningpaw- Black tom with golden stripes on his back. Littlepaw-Black tom with very short legs and green eyes. Milkpaw-Creamy she-cat with very light amber eyes. Starpaw -White and black she-cat with green eyes. Medicine cat apprentice. Queens: Kits: Elders: Snarlpounce- Light tom with dark grey speckles, and huge teeth. Mates: YellowfurXBlacktail BarkclawXLoudweed Crushes Winterfall likes Tigerleap Dawnpaw likes Ravenpaw Nightpaw likes Dawnpaw Ravenpaw likes Dawnpaw Roleplay "Kinktail will be the first deputy of BreezeClan!"Breezestars raspy voice echoed around the small camp. "Now we must head of to the gathering. Kinktail, Streamstripe, Wofsnarl, Blacktail, Twigcrack, Winterfall, Dawnpaw, Nightpaw, Lightningkit, and Ravenpaw." Lightningkit and Dawnkit raised their heads. Nightkit looked up. "Did you just say Nightpaw?" "And Ravenpaw?"asked Ravenkit. "I'll have your ceremonies when we get back from the gathering."Breezestar said leaping off the Tall-Cliff. "Okay, lets go."Lightningkit nudged his sister to her paws. Ravenkit padded over and went to walk beside the two siblings, but Nightkit got in the way. BreezeClan exited camp on their way to the gathering. March 20, 2011 "Today is the gathering!" Breezestars voice echoed around camp. "Kinktail, Streamstripe, Dawnpaw, Nightpaw, Tigerleap, Loudweed, Barkclaw, Winterfall and Blacktail, you are coming to the gathering tonite." Streamstripe was already passing out traveling herbs. Dawnpaw glanced at her brother, wishing he was going. Then she remebered that Robinpaw was going, and countined eating her herbs. RainClan padded out of camp. April 25, 2011 "May all cats old enough to capture their own prey please join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Breezestar yowled. Yellowfur bounds out of the nursery, her eyes shining. Littlekit tumbles out behind her, followed by his siblings. BreezeClan pad out of their dens and settle down by the Tall-Cliff. "Three kits have reached the age of six moons." Breezestar begins "Littlekit, Milkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Littlepaw and Milkpaw. I ask NightClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warriors." Breezestar begins "Wolfsnarl,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snarlpounce, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Littlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Breezestar mews "Winterfall, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be strong and swift. You will be the mentor of Milkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Breezestar says, stepping back. Streamstripe leaps onto the Tall-Cliff."Cats of BreezeClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown quick witts aswell as kindness and compassion. Your next medicine cat will be Starkit. Breezestar steps forward again. "Starkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Streamstripe?" Starkit quivers. "I do." "Starkit, from this moment untill you recive your full name you will be known as Starpaw." Breezestar says "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the NightRock to be accepted by NightClan before the other medicine cats." Streamstripe says, touching noses with her apprentice "The good wishes of all BreezeClan will go with you." Breezestar says. The clan chants the apprentices names.